A Merry Surprise
by Guizel X PrinceLumbreon
Summary: A short story just in time for Christmas. Following the events of Love and Lust, six months have passed. Old friends reuniting for the holidays, and to celebrate Buichu's first Christmas. Despite raising a child, this hasn't deterred the pairs desire for one another.


**Love And Lust – A Christmas Short Story**

 **A Merry Surprise ~ by Guizel Buichu Ayarkah**

Reaching up, my breath catches for what must have been the tenth time as the chair with which I am stand tilts. I steady it with a quick movement and smile as I let out a short chuckle, shaking my head at the near fall. I place the end of the lights in the very corner and attach them next to the tinsel that, like the others meet in the center of the room above the light fixture. Blue, Buizel favorite colour, they fan out to each corner and the half way point of each like a cart wheels spokes. The strip of lights followed the edge of the room where the ceiling and the wall meet flashing from red, to green then blue, yellow, white and back to red, it definitely help make it feel like Christmas. The large baubles, each one hanging from the ceiling between the tinsel, all represented the different Pokémon types; blue with a water droplet or tear for water, green with a leaf for grass, yellow with a thunder bolt for electric and so on, they helped, I'd made them them myself.

Now all I need is those two to return. I speak in my mind as I look over my handy work, a smile touching my lips. I was not expecting a reply but I got one. We're close my love. I smile at Buizel's reply his voice strong so I know he is only a minute or two away.

Not expecting the reply however almost cost me, to be spill out of the chair and onto the floor, but again I caught my balance and quickly climbed down before it happens again. Placing the small dinning chair against the far wall I walk to the door and open it stepping through and into the setting golden glow of evening I look down the path. Buizel's twin tails fanning as he walked with confidence, stray steps with a powerful smile, towards the house, little six month old Buichu sat on his shoulder, feet kicking. The little half Pokémon squeals with delight and fights to climb off Buizel, almost falling in the process, when he see e in the doorway. Buizel's quick reflexes catch him in mid air, still upside down and close to the ground Buichu fights to be free kicking and flailing up a fuss.

I couldn't keep the grin off my face at seeing Buizel struggle, seeing it he grins, his eyes fill of mischief as he winks. Before I can warn Buichu, after tilting hi slightly lets go of Buichu who, with a yelp falls flat on his back, his squeals stop at Buizel's laughter. I hide my own silent laughter behind my hand as Buichu sits up and stares vengeance at Buizel who almost falls over laughing so hard. Buichu crosses his pas over his chest and sulks trying hard to hide his tears or the shuffling on his now sore rump, kneeling down I clear my throat and Buichu's tears and sore rump forgotten looks back head tilted fully back so he is practically laying down. Seeing me at his level he once more squeals with delight and after a bit of spill trying to stand and a quick frown at Buizel, who was wiping his eyes, he runs towards me. I hold out my arms and he practically leaps into my embrace, my arms closing around as I squeeze him to my chest, his head nuzzling my neck as we laugh.

Oh it is good to see you little one. I speak with Latias mind speech, he is still too young to speak normally, though he is trying. I... miss, ed... you... far... there. He pronunciates each word still the inexperience of youth in his voice, though his Pokémon growth is advancing his physical body, already a foot and half tall to his ¾ foot when born.

And I missed you my little Buichu. Two days he has been away visiting Umbreon and Quilava who have a den together a mile or two away. They.. com... ing... chris, mas. I stand up holding Buichu in the half embrace against my left chest, he soon climbs onto my shoulders. "Hello my love." Buizel had walked over arms, like Buichu, or Buichu like Buizel, crossed as he smiles. I pull him into a tight embrace his height now reaching my chest, a gift from a friend, I feel the pearl pulse. His head was pressed against my chest over my heart and he nuzzled against its steady beat. He moves it and standing on the tips of his hind paws he stretches up, paws around my neck he pulls me down for a long kiss. We break away laughing at the eww noises coming from Buichu his paw covered his eyes, I jerk my shoulder and he yelps as he almost falls.

Miss me my love? Buziel asks licking at his slightly swollen lips, maybe it 'was' a bit over indulging. "Always." I simply reply, my voice filled with subtle hunger, Buizel didn't miss it and his tails flick in a tell tale sign that he is very much intrigued. Any ideas though were cut short when Buichu tapped my head wanting to be down. For a moment I was lost in the eager and very familiar glare of Buizel's eyes, but the second tap on my head brought me out of it and both of us hiding our blushing looked away as I helped Buichu down.

Face... fun... knee. We blushed deeper, Buizel trying hard not to laugh as I try to divert Buichu. 

Why don't you go play for a while. Screaming with joy he runs through the grass and round the back of the house to the play area Bianca had installed.

"That was too close Bui." He was still laughing. Yeah almost as close as when he walked in on us last week. I glare at him and he grins broadly at my look, paw stroking along my waist and hip.

"We need.. we need to learn some... some self control... mmm,~ some restraint." It was hard to speak properly his paw stroking over my shorts, red and very thin.

Restraints, didn't we try that already...?

"Buizel." I speak sternly, he grins wider and continues.

I'm pretty sure that's what he almost walked in...

"Buizel!" I speak stronger trying to ignore the heat in my face. He wraps his arms around me pressing his body up against my tan t-shirt, his fur tickling me through the thin material making me giggle.

"You're despicable Buizel." I mean, his paws slipping under my t-shirt, pressing against my lower back.

I thought that's what you like about me, besides I seem to remember it was you who suggested... My kiss silenced his next words, my face burning.

Well maybe you should hide them before Umbreon and Quilava get here, wouldn't want to give them any ideas, they're bad enough.

Oh I don't know it would be an interesting Christmas The look on his face, half tilted head as if trying to figure out if I'm joking or not. I couldn't help, but laugh at that but the smile beneath it was for the thought that he'd let me if I wanted, after all it wouldn't be the first time all four of us have shared a bed.

Got to think of Buichu. I chastise myself and try not to meet Buizel's eyes apparently I'd been thinking too loudly and my thoughts had passed to Buizel, the suggestive smile on his lips was very interesting.

"How is he doing?" I ask, trying hard to control my thoughts.

He is struggling to control his thoughts. He grins as he raises he brow at me makes me blush, any more and my face will permanently glow. But he's learning, he's still young and gets distracted easily.

"He'll learn, Mind Speech wasn't easy for Umbreon or Quilava at first, but they learned, he's a smart kid." I pull him into an embrace, then hands on his hips I smile warmly as I add.

"He has a good father."

"Yes, he does," Buizel adds without hesitation, our kiss is long and passionate I struggle to catch my breath when I pull away, I then smile seeing Buizel similarly struggling. I glower at Buizel's sudden grin as I jump from the clearing throats in my head, he had seen them approach and had remained silent. Umbreon's and Quilava's laugh echoed loudly. I turn around there they are sitting on their haunches several feet away grinning like a Meowth with cream.

Still kisses good I see. Umbreon states as if speaking aloud to himself.

Yeah, I wonder what else he's still good at. I could hear Buizel snickering behind his paw. Well two can play that game.

"Keep it up and the two of you will find out just how good I've become." Now Buizel was practically rolling with laughter, especially at the grinning curiosity in their eyes. They kept looking from Buizel to myself, past memories as about flashing, they were through my own, one time in particular some time ago, causing an awkward silence.

Alright, before we wall end up jumping each other shall we go inside, you mind grabbing Buichu otherwise he'll never come in? Buizel asked as he turns to face me, a certain sparkle in his eyes.

"Sure Bui." I reply, giving him a kiss on his furry cheek. I turn and walk away to the end of the building enjoying the feeling of where Buizel grabbed me, at the end of the building I paused and looked back over my shoulder. Buizel, Umbreon, and Quilava were all huddled, heads together tightly, whispering. "They're not up to something." I spoke aloud, voice full of sarcasm, I turn my back and head towards the backyard. Several acres of field and forest that make up the eastern part of the secret garden, the first Buichu;s park though other wild Pokémon use it. Right now Buichu was alone, most Pokémon are out feeding about now, but that didn't stop his fun, he's running around as if there's a hundred to play with. Arms folded I lean against the back wall of the house and watch him scream with glee as he swings higher and higher, at the apex he jumps focuses. A shield of water begins to appear, but it doesn't surround him and he falls, rolling got his paws, unperturbed he tries again.

"So like his father, so like me," I think after a moment, "never wants to quit." After the fourth failed attempt since my arrival, no doubt he's been trying since arriving, I call over, he stops and turns, grins wide, as he runs towards me. I kneel down and throw my arms out wide, pulling him into an embrace as I stand, after he jumps up wrapping his around my neck. "You're getting 'so!' strong Buichu."

Still no good.

"You're young, you'll get it, Aqua Jet is a hard ability to learn, that's what Buizel tells me, to be able to do as much as you are is brilliant, you'll do it in time Buichu, don't give up." He nods his head and grins, still amazing me how quickly he can smile after feeling angry or sad. "Come on my little Water master lets go find your father." He laughs at the little nickname I gave him after trying his first Water Gun, soaking himself. Walking into the back of the house and into the kitchen I smile at Umbreon and Quilava, muzzles together, not kissing but still being very affectionate.

Eww. Buichu moans covering his eyes at seeing them so close. They separate and grin guilty at me, I just wink at them before placing Buichu at a chair opposite the two, noticing Buizel was missing I turn to them.

"Where is he?"

In the bedroom, he said to send you in. Umbreon grins raising his eyebrow in a gesture full of meaning. He's waiting for you.

Don't worry about Buichu we'll look after him. Quilava added. I tilt my head to the left a little then realizing what I was doing I stop and frown instead, I'm starting to pick up Buizel's mannerisms. Go on, don't want to keep him waiting, I know I wouldn't. He grins and winks at me, looks like I'm not the only one picking up on my partner's mannerisms and by the look on his face he's as surprised to realize it as I was. Giving Buichu a kiss on the parturition at the top of his head, to his usual complaints, I nod to Umbreon and Quilava before leaving the room.

Leaving the kitchen and Buichu at the dinning table with his uncles I head through the hallway until I reach the last door at the end of the hall. I place my ear against the dark brown wood and listen, but I don't hear Buizel, pulling away I take hold of the handle. Opening the master bedroom door I enter the room and close it behind me, but before I can turn around and search the room I am pinned against the wood, after being turned. It had happened so fast I didn't even have time to blink and the second my back hit the door he was on me. Taking my by the wrists he pins them against the door beside my head and with his new height as well as strength, it was easy for him. I made it all the more simple by not fighting, giving myself over to Buizel's control and his lust, which right now seemed to be in command.

He leaned up, his now height making it easy for him to reach, and placed his light fur covered lips against mine. First his kiss was as light as the stroke of as feather before he leaned closer and I felt the full force of his passion. My head is pushed against the hard wood at the door as my lips tingle from the intensity of his intimate kiss. For a few moments I just sat there and enjoyed the feel of his body pressed firmly against my own, his lips swelling my own with their force. My arms, no longer limply pinned against the door where moved by Buizel as I began to kiss back, he controlled them until they were around his waist and against the lower part of his back, just above the tail. His paws then let go of my wrists and encircled my neck, our eyes closed as the warmth spread and I returned his kiss as forcefully and passionately as Buizel. By the time our lips parted I felt almost suffocated, struggling to regain my breath as I leaned against him knees wobbling.

It felt like my entire body was trembling and, with some satisfaction I could hear that Buizel was panting. I could feel my flushed face and although my eyes were closed I knew Buizel's face was flushed. We held on to each other to support our trembling limbs, but even then I was using the door more than anything to stay on my feet. It felt like a long time had passed before either of us were able to stand without support, our breathing finally calmed. I was just about to speak when he placed a claw against my lips to silence me and with a grin full of promise and hints of what to come, he trailed it over my lips and down to my chin. The sensation, though stinging a little from the sharpness of his claws felt good against my skin causing me to shudder pleasantly. I tilted my head back moan quietly as he trails it over my neck and to the v of my shirt's neck line, he stopped with his claw, but continued with his paw over my chest, my shoulder, my arm to my hand. His paw closed around my hand and mine did in return as he pulled me away from the door.

This is a pleasant surprise Buizel. I speak in my mind.

It's only going to get better my love. There was a growl of pleasure in the tone of his voice, even in his mind it was clear.

He pulls me willingly over to the bed and turns me around at its base so the back of my knees hit the bedding and buckled. I fell backwards and with quick, even practiced hands I wrap them around Buizel's shoulders and pulled him atop me. He sprawled out over me, his body pressed atop my own, so that I could hear the quickness of his breathing and feel the beating of his heart. I pulled myself up the bed until my whole body was spread across the bedding and Buizel was sat above me, straddled over my hips. The smile on his face was intoxicating to witness his eyes sparkling as he lifts his weight up, reaches beneath him, grasps the bottom of my t-tshirt and lifts. He pulls it up and over my head and off my arms as I lift them to help him out, he chucks it without looking, to the floor beside the bed and then leaned down pressing his thickly fur covered body against my torso.

His head lay flat against my chest as he moves it nuzzling, his fur tickles and excites my skin, this causes me to take strong deep breaths. One hand over his shoulder, atop his shoulder blade the other around his waist against his back above the kidney, I stroke my fingers into his thick fur. He lifts his head tilts it so that his small button nose and muzzle end is against my chest a few inches above the left nipple, I can feel his protruding fangs. Lightly their tips constantly peeking through his lips, even when closed they move as his maw parts enough for his tongue. The triangular shaped surface, giving his tongue an effectively stimulative point, lightly moves against my tanned skin, even during winter, the sun shines bright. Though the clouds have arrived and a light bronze is blowing through the bedroom window, steadily growing it is doing nothing to cool our passion. My body heated both inside by the growing passion and externally by Buizel's light chestnut fur, thick with his winter coat.

Slowly, but clearly with a destination in mind, his tongue trails over my now goose pimpled flesh, moving down towards my erect nipple, and not from the cold. With a light coating of saliva it passed in a circular like motion, clockwise, around the areola sending shivers of pleasure through my body. My back in an involuntary movement, arches off the bedding slightly as the pleasure spikes through me, it pushes my body upward so that his tongue pressed more so against the sensitive skin. No longer able to keep silent, I felt my lips part as a soft flurry of barely audible moans leave past my lips. My head jerks from side to side and my fingers curl, as if claws against the fur of his back, muscles tightening I pull him closer. I could feel his warm skin beneath the thickness of his fur and smell his natural aroma, a soft sea mist, fragrance of many water types, I inhale deeply enjoying the faint perspiration mixed with is aroma.

My head swam with the intoxicating smell of Buizel, an aphrodisiac I have came to enjoy over the course of our love making. Mine wasn't the only nose that was twitching, he too with his strong sense of smell, bathed in my own scent, we are losing ourselves in each other. I had been so focused on his scent that I'd not realized his tongue had stopped now that his maw pressed hard against the skin of my nipple and the surround area not until the explosion of sensations. His maw parted and he pressed down harder until he had gripped the sensitive skin of the areola in his fangs and began to pull back lightly. The muscles, taut as they are from a well physique, did not stretch far far but gave enough, the skin flexible enough to be pulled by his fangs causing a gasp and huge arching of my back. The pain only lasted a few seconds but was tense and made me clench my teeth, fingers curling into fists, grasping hard on to Buizel's fur.

I heard the little whimper my grasp had caused, but if anything this seemed to spur Buizel on nd his tongue returned. It licked at the now sore skin clenched in a solid grip between his teeth and the sting that followed caused me to wince, teeth clenched tighter. My arching back had moved my body causing Buizel's blunt round tipped fangs to grind lightly against the skin my gasp was louder, mouth agape as I clench tighter with my fist. This causes Buizel to yelp and remove his fangs from my nipple the skin remaining stretched for a moment before returning to normal. The small indentation marks in the skin around the nipple was evidence of what he'd been doing, the skin red and sore. He want panting, but a soft smile touched his lips, and although feeling the sting, I released my fists and returns the smile, deep breathing making it jerkiness at best.

That was naughty Buizel. I speak through my mind, breathing making vocal communication unresponsive at the moment.

So was that my love. His mind voice was lustful and seductive with a slight hint of primal growls his desire peaked and getting the same from me in my reply.

These marks are going to be there.. I glance at my fang marked nipple .. for a long time. there was no complaint in my voice, my eyes focused on Buizel's, who stared with a hungered passion that was no doubt reflected in my own.

I think we're going to have to do something... he grabbed my wrists from his back, tail flicking from side to side, tips jerking and pinned them above my head .. about these. His grin was almost malevolent in its desire fueled passion the act of pinning my arms on the pillow above my head bringing his muzzle mere inches from my nose, his body sprawled against my torso.

What do you have in mine Bui? My voice burned with the heat of my lust, my want for him and the slight discomfort in my groin told me of my growing excitement and my bodies approval.

U think you were right... My eyebrow raised slightly at his pause, he continued after a moment his voice a whisper in my left ear. Those shackles do have some use yet.

His growl was deviant and absolute I couldn't help but smile deviantly at where this was going. Buizel, without further comment rolled off me and over to the edge of the bed, I stayed where I was but watched, eyes sparkling as I look Buizel over. From his well developed rump. My eyes took it all in feeding hungrily on his beauty as he leaned over the edge of the bed and under it, beneath the overhanging bedding. I heard the distinctive rattle of metallic chain as he pulled, from a box a four foot long chain link shackles. The links where as thick as my small finger and were made from electrically strengthened steel giving them a black shine and a faint yellow tint.

He pulls them up on to the bed with ease, for the many links and thick steel, they are surprisingly light and the shackles, comfortable. A thin circlet of metal wide enough to cover the whole wrist by an inch each side, three inches all together they fit around snugly. The thick flaffy wool was the interior the same Flaffy that electrified the chain is flexible that it grips the wrist in a warm embrace, sending small tingles of electricity through the skin. The experience, especially when connected to a water type is highly sensual and very erotic, it helps keep the blood flowing to the right places and keeps you... firm for longer. It also travels up into the brain, the small electrical Flaffy currents entering the pleasure receptacles in the brain, exciting them. It turns a passionate love making into a pleasurable and highly deviant experience that has left both myself and Buizel in many states of orgasmic exhaustion, many times unconscious still wearing the shackles.0

Without uttering a word, his eyes saying plenty he takes hold of the chain near one of the shackles and steps up to the head board beside me. I smile up at him as I watch him expertly attach it to the head board so that the two shackles are either side of my heard. The few links poking through the head board will give me some simple movement but restrain me, they will hold my arms above my head leaving me completely at Buizel's mercy. Willingly I place my arms high, but bent slightly so I will have some movement and my arms wont tire, at least not too quickly, each wrist beside a shackle. With practiced paws he open the shackles creating two arches joined by a hidden seem and places my wrists on the soft, lightly charged wool. I feel the tingle of the electricity almost immediately and as he closes the shackles, my reaction is instantaneous.

My mouth agape as the current passes into my body the skin tingling and the light hairs standing to attention the occasional discharge of static between hairs. My eyes closes as my skin prickles with goosebumps and it falls back against the pillow as it reaches my head, a rush, swimming as it enters making me dizzy and light headed. The feeling was so intense that I moved to pull my wrists from the shackles Buizel used to this closes them before I can. I made sure when we got them that only Buizel knows where the release is so I couldn't get out myself and as I struggle against he strange sensation, like always, Buizel steps back. Whispering encouragement, that the strange feeling will subside shortly, Buizel waited for me to calm. It wasn't easy, the current running through my brain and skin, though small, had the desired effects as well as the strange effects.

Soon enough however the dizziness and the light hotheadedness faded and I was left with a tingling feeling, like a hundred fingers, or claws, running over my body. The same was true for my brain, as if a hundred feathers tickled against he membrane, slight but a very pleasing sensation I couldn't help but smile. Seeing this, and my body relax, Buizel came back over and knelt down beside me though my eyes were still closed I could feel him through the bed. In the special place inside our minds, that liked abyss, the blackness all around was lit by the occasional flash of blue light a spark of static. Each time they flashed the tingling in my body pulsed and I felt a warm rush wash through me. Buizel no doubt eyes closed appeared before me a smile on his face as he watched me shudder with each flash.

How does it feel my love? He asks.

Like always, like every cell in my body is humming and rubbing together as they flash. It was the only way I could describe it. Buizel being a water type couldn't have direct contract for more than a few seconds with the restraints, what is pleasure for me is painful for him. Through contact with me however he can safely feel the pleasure without being overly charged, and when he touches me, like this I feel it ten fold. The slightest feathered touch is heightened and makes body hum when it comes to the more intimate touching, and physical love making its like a never ending orgasm.

Why are you here, I felt you enter? He asks I enter that place in his mind.

I have been curious for a while if being here has an affect, it does, it is a hundred times more potent, and that is without touching, I'm on the edge of pain, just a slight ache.

Then come back and I will take to a different edge, and beyond.  
With the last words practically growling through his desire he disappeared and I followed, eyes opening in time to feel his lips on mine. The small bolts of static joined our lips before they met making Buizel shudder with delight and my eyes to open more, still half closed. When they did meet the pleasure that enveloped me, caused me to gasp, eyes wide as Buizel devoured my pleasure with his own, kissing me hungrily, his fur erect as if kissing an electric type. That is what the chains do, I become a semi electric human and Buizel being a water type, things get interesting quickly. Just as my pleasure spikes and my interest reaches, material straining levels not exactly comfortable, Buizel pulls away with a grin, he was panting but surprisingly so was I, lips statically charged and sensitive to the touch.

Why did you stop. I pant, hungry for more he smiles but needs his head to the door, which for the first time I notice is open. Sat on the inside resting on their haunches eyes wide with curiosity and excitement theirs showing between hind legs, sat Umbreon and Quilava.

Relax. Buizel spoke before I could speak.

Yeah, we gave Buichu a few tasks to keep him preoccupied, for the moment. Umbreon spoke already guessing at my unasked question.

He will be fine besides his father will watch him from now on. Quilava added a moment after Umbreon stopped. I look up at Buizel, eyebrow raised eyes sparkling with curiosity and intrigue.

They persuaded... he used the word lightly, meaning it was his idea. ... me that they should give you their Christmas present first, so I leave you in their very capable paws. He grins and leans in close, so his maw is a centimeter from my ear. The static bolts fire from my skin tickling his sensitive muzzle as he whispers. but later you're all mine my love, so enjoy your present and don't worry I'll take Buichu out to eat, give you three some privacy. Of course... he adds as if an after thought. ... I will be watching. he chuckles and after winking he jumps off the bed heading for the door as he passes Umbreon and Quilava, after watching him leave turn to face me, only my head able to rise as I meet their gaze they grin.

Didn't he tell us he'd show us just how good he's become? Umbreon says.

Yes, but he's a little restrained, at the moment. Quilava adds.

I guess that means he is under our mercy. Umbreon beams, eyes full of mirth and dark promise.

Indeed and since he can't show us how good he's become I guess we'll have to show him how good we've become. they approach, Umbreon grinning deviantly, as much as Quilava. The two of them were definitely acting more alike. Shall we Umb?

Yes, lets begin. they jump up, simultaneously on to the bed and approach one on either side of my body, Umbreon on my left, Quilava on my right. Meeting my eyes their grinds mirror images I couldn't help but grin back, shutting the two out a moment to focus on Buizel.

You want a show, alright. I'm game focusing on all again I add all right you two, lets see what you've learned. This was all the permission they need their grins had been full of hesitance, not any longer though.

Almost simultaneously Umbreon and Quilava raised their paws as they stood beside my head, arms extended in a way, leading to the Flaffy wooled shackles. They noticed this and very tentatively they placed their paws on my arms, both just below the elbow. The effect was almost instantaneous a jolt of static ran through my arms, a pleasurable current that passed my shoulder and flooded my body. My back arched ever so slightly as my brain tingled then spread the sensation down my spine and to all my nerves. The skin on my torso and especially on my arms where they touched me pimpled with goosebumps as the soft tissue beneath ran with the low current of electricity. It also spilled into my muscles causing them to pulse and contract as they brushed their paws from below my elbow to my shoulder, causing the static to follow their touch, like a plasma ball. Small sparks of blue lightning, those bits of static that break through to the surface, shoot from between their claws at random intervals, I am not the one effected by the touch.

The electrical current, coming from the Flaffy wool and into my skin, in which they both touched, was effecting them in different ways. Some of them were similar, like the static between their claws and the way their fur bristled and bunched like spikes, a forest of them. The small waves of pleasure that sparked through them constantly had their eyes opening and closing, the similarities stopped there and their different types seemed to be effecting the results. Umbreon's dark type seemed to absorb the electricity and automatically transferred it to the rings on his body which pulsed and flashed from their usual dark yellow to bright gold. The smell of heated power entered the room, the smell given off by electrical energy 'ozone' that is heated by the rings it wasn't unpleasant. Quilava's fire sacs seemed to begin sparking slightly, in quick intervals with the occasional eruption of flame, that burn themselves out almost immediately. His body temperature seemed to very going from his normal fire type heat to a furnace and back down in quick succession, heating the rooms quite well causing me to lightly sweat.

A small amount of perspiration, a droplet or two here and there, seemed to glow with a bolt trapped inside, these felt like tiny fingers running over my skin. I noticed that although they found the experience strange they both did not move away and in face moved closer, a faint smile on Quilava's lips and a deviant grin on Umbreon's. Their paws moved over my shoulder and down onto my chest, the extra strength behind their paws increasing the flow of electricity and causing my head to spin with the sensation. It was like my body had become a human shaped plasma ball, the core producing the lighting coming from the shackles in turn coming from my brain, and as my body is touched the bolts, the core produces, focus on that spot. It was a fascinating observation and any other time I'd have gone into it with Buizel, but than Umbreon had noticed the marks around my nipple and after sharing a glance with Quilava, they moved.

They both, simultaneously by down beside me, so that their heads were over my chest after Quilava licked at his lips he glanced at Umbreon. I relaxed my body as best as I could, knowing what was to come and waited as Umbreon nodded and they lowered their heads. Simultaneously in a slow and highly sensitive manner, they kiss the soft skin around my nipples, muzzle fur tickling the sensitive area as waves of electricity pulse steadily through me. With each peck of their lips the tip of their tongues protrude and ever so lightly cares my nipple which stand firm and erect. Small pleasured gasps escape my mouth, light whimpers and soft moans as my head turns from side to side. The current of electricity was not constant it pulsed like my heart, it seemed to keep in time with its beating. My breathing increases which in turn increases the pleasured sounds that escape me, Umbreon and Quilava however, had only just begun.

I wanted to wrap hands around each their necks and pull them closer to my skin, their faint almost feather like kisses arousing my desires. The chains around my wrists kept me firmly under their control helpless to their own desires. I had not needed to pull them closer or even speak, and couldn't if I wanted to, to get them to continue. A mere few seconds later I felt almost at the same time, after a final feather soft lick, their maws part. It was a slight thing, barely noticeable, unless they happen to be pressing their maws against my sensitive skin, which they were. I felt their soft lips and lightly fur covered muzzles between maw and nose, lift and the smooth partially damp surface of their front fangs against my charged skin, goosebumps spread quickly. I could only stare at the back of my eyelids as they begin the current, so pleasurable, I couldn't move, but I could feel every touch overwhelm me.

Slowly, ever so slowly their fangs part and this time their tongues had more use, not merely the tip being used. It passed over the sensitive around the nipple, a quarter of its length, at last encircles both causing a sudden pulsing wave to pass through me. My back arches from the bed ever so slightly, as my mouth parts in a huge 'O' and I release a strong breath, hands clenched into fists as my head spins, dizzy from the pleasure they make a second circle. A third, a fourth, a fifth with each pass, waves of electrical current course from the shackles to my brain and from their down my spine through my entire body, concentrating on the nipples, Umbreon and Quilava caress. They themselves were also affected by the increased current, their eyes sparkling at the pleasure of it passing from into them, Umbreon's rings pulsing in time with the current as Quilava fire sacs splutter, ignite and fade.

This in no way perturbed them in exacting their desires upon me or each other, maws coming from my now sensitive and saliva stained nipples. They sat on their haunches, hind paws touching my waist sending current to those spots, I had to stifle a giggle, the area not only sensitive but ticklish. They then placed their forepaws on my body, again sending currents to where their paws touch adding to the currents in my wrists, mas mere centimeters from one another, they close the distance. A small spark of electricity fires from Quilava's lower lip and joins Umbreon a nanosecond before their lips met. Holding their connection to the electricity by placing their paws on my they felt the jolt as they joined. Their eyes, which had closed before their lips met, open wide as they join, both gasping, yet managing to keep their maws joined. Umbreon's golden rings went from a steady pulsing glow to an almost flaring illumination and Quilava's fire sacs erupted with spluttering flame, his temperature rising to a degree that I could feel it tingle through his paws.

My body, especially around Quilava's paws began to perspire, already shaking from the multiple connections causing a spike of current. The feeling, though uncomfortable at first was now almost unbearably pleasurable, I wiggle and wraith between their touching paws. My sudden excitement is clearly visible, even beneath the shorts, stretched and tenting from the continuous pleasure. This had, up until now, gone unnoticed but its twitching struggles finally catch Umbreon's eye. His maw split into a grin, lips still fastened to Quilava's in a deep passionate kiss, a heat mixed with hunger, I didn't have to look to know he'd be similarly growing hard. Umbreon whimpers as his swelling falls from his sheath, just slightly protruding but enough to touch the skin of my waist, the current jumps from me and along his now spamming length. His back arches as his breath rises, fur shivering from the whither to his rump, and that was from only a moments touch.

Quilava draws his lips away from Umbreon's and with head tilted lightly to the left, a gesture of curiosity or intrigue, stares at Umbreon. Tongue lolling from his maw and fur bristling in shudders Umbreon pants in deep gasps, his eyes unfocused as they sparkle with pain inspired pleasure. With such a sensitive... area coming into contact with my electrically charged body, the reaction was severe in its intensity. He is still feeling the shock, his fur still shivering, his grin was unmistakable though, his face my have been turned away but his whole body language screamed his pleasure. It was towards my groin that his head is turned, eyeing no doubt, my grown, swollen phallus, his bodies experience not distracting him completely. Following Umbreon's lead Quilava turns away from watching Umbreon's electrical reacting and eyed along my body like his dark furred partner he focused on the high tenting of my groin, his smile smaller than Umbreon's, but by no means any less suggestive. It was some what stringer than Umbreon's grin, more secretive yet also more enticing, a dark predatory smile to Umbreon's open, hungry gaze. Quilava's tongue licks out over his lower lip and, although he isn't as dominant as Umbreon, there was demand to that simple gesture, his fur shivers with anticipation, the dark greenish grey fur bristling in flurry of movement, it seems that Quilava's learning more than Umbreon's mannerisms.

Quilava excitement in beginning to show as they turn, in unity, and as one, with much fumbling and light shocks, manage to remove my shorts and underwear. I could see the pleasure each electrical touch was having as they did this, my own body reading to the electrical bursts. I practically shook from it and found myself moaning as they drag them down to my knees then both stood on all fours, parallel to my body. Both of their rumps are up this end, their heads down at my groin, held at an angle, both hypnotically focused on my swollen phallus, simultaneously licking at their salivating maws. Closer and closer they moved forward until their maws were almost touching, maybe an inch above my erection's tip. Their tongues protruded out and simultaneously caress against each other, in a tongued kiss, as they place one of their paws on my thighs. The electrical reaction was instantaneous, using me as a conduit, I saw through fluttering eyes, if only just, a bolt fire between their tongues. A few droplets of saliva fall from their maws as they kiss, dripping down on to my shaft and crotch.

Each droplet of saliva caused a buzz of electricity similar to that of which I was feeling with each droplet of sweat, water reacting to my charged body. Their tongues caress down as they kiss until they aren't licking anymore coming apart as they lay down, careful to not touch me. Together they descend their tongues until they are caressing either side of my firm standing shaft causing an almost static buzzing through its internal chambers. The blood reacting to the electrical stimulation, pulsing faster around making me swell more than ever before. I felt the tips of my fingers dig into my palms as they lick, moving down to the base before raising back up to the tip. Their tongues caress at the sensitive head of my phallus, tongues rubbing against each other as they meet at my urethrae, a dance of electrically charged stimulation that pushes me beyond pleasure. My mouth opened as wide as it could as I gasp at such a sensitive area receiving such attention whilst currents of electricity filled me and pleasure me. I suddenly only felt one tongue continue to caress me as Umbreon moved, he was suddenly stood over me, his crotch and its intoxicating scent inches from my face as he returns to licking.

Having him above me like that, the strong musky smell of his crotch and sex so close left me panting and hungry I didn't need him to ask, I was more than wiling. I lifted my head from up off the pillow, using my elbows to keep me up as I pant. The sensational jolts of pleasure and electricity as they lick both urging me on and distracting me, making my fingers curl and back arch. I take in a deep breath, pulling in his intoxicating aroma and staring at the deep red tip of his sex which protrudes out his swollen phallus. I lick at my lips and feel the pulse of anticipation I always get before indulging in act of sex. My eyes close and it was a relief keeping them open and focused was taking too much effort. Slowly savoring the moment, I move forward the last inch and touch the pointed tip of him with my lips. The reacting was instantaneous, a spark shot from the tip of my tongue and struck his tip causing him to yelp, both in pain and euphoria, Umbreon always did have a fascination in the rougher side of deviant sex, this is his domain.

My lips push forward feeling the tickle of his sheath fur as I taste his meaty tip, the smooth skin causing a growl of satisfaction to escape me. He had stopped licking, losing himself to the electrical stimulation and warmth of my mouth. He soon continued rougher locks, longer and drawn out, making me close my mouth on him more tightly from the feel of the continued bout of electricity. I could no longer tease, I needed to taste him, to feel my growing desire , the desire to indulge. I keep one of my elbows where it is, to keep me up, and move the other reaching under him until I can take hold of his sheath. I grasp it firmly in between my middle finger and thumb at the base of his phallus, behind the small formed knot. Giving a tight squeeze as I pull back towards his firmly wrapped testicles I revealed the long, deep red smooth length of his sex, I felt my mouth water around his tip I didn't pause.

Feeling the burning raw of my sexual hunger overwhelm me, flooding me with wanton lust, I push my head forward and engulf the length of him. Many bolts of electricity fired from the inside of my mouth, striking at random intervals against his shaft's length. I felt the instant swell of his knot at the sudden rush, I knew from experience that at this level he wouldn't last long. From the muffled cries and lack of licking I didn't need to look to know that Quilava had mounted him from the front. Orally thrusting deep into Umbreon's throat, he wouldn't last long either the electrical pleasure already pushing them both close to release. I didn't want to waste a moment of this I indulged, tasted, sucked, pulled, nibbled, and devoured his length, with a ferocity of one who truly enjoys what he's doing and I do. The sounds he made around the length of Quilava let me know I was treating him to something rather mind blowing, and from the taste, he was close.

I drew his length in and out steadily picking up speed, until my mouth made a similar sound to the rapid thrusting of Quilava's hips. If Umbreon was struggling to breath he never let on and the constant flow of electrical pleasure left all three of us spasming. But it was Umbreon who spasmed first, a deep cry, despite Quilava's long thrusting gag. He buckled forward pushing past my gag reflex and sliding down my throat as far as he could push. It was hard and that gagging feeling turned into a chocking feeling but I relaxed and let him have his way with my mouth. It was three bruising thrusts before I felt his length spasm and a moment later the hot fluid flood into my stomach. I didn't even have to swallow so deep was he he that it was simply a matter of relaxing and allowing it to flow naturally. Finally it stopped and I managed to pull off and get a deep breath before Umbreon collapses atop me. Quilava following, having released a moment after Umbreon, the electricity passed through us but all of us were too exhausted to move.

It was several minutes later, the electrical current still flowing causing mini orgasms, when Buizel walked in that we were finally released. The chains, with their Flaffy wool manacles removed, the current causing his thick fur to stand at attention. All three of us had been writhing and moaning, giving off shivers and whimpers, before finally beginning to calm down. I felt one final shudder rush through my body as Umbreon was finally able to draw his descending erection from my jaw. My eyes had been mostly closes, eyes focusing and unfocusing in rapid succession, but in the euphoria of great sex, I could just see Buizel leaning over me, his voice scratching at the outer edges of my scattered mind. His image drew near, a great smile spreading on his furry lips, eyes, when I could tell, bright and full of heat. No doubt the whole room smelt of sex and sweat, a very distinct odor. His lips found mine and we kissed, even without the chains it was electrifying but then kissing Buizel always is.

Mmm. I could just hear as he pulls away and very sensually draws his tongue over his hips, tasting the remains of Umbreon. Out the corner of my eye I could see Umbreon with his head firmly between Quilava back legs, tongue doing a very good job of cleaning. Quilava la on his flank, head stretched and eyes closed as he breathes, heavily, practically panting, their fun is far from over. Before I could truly begin to enjoy my little tryst into voyeurism Buizel's image passed in front of me again, his lips joining to mine. It couldn't be added a kiss it was all tongue and fang and hunger, it was almost savage in its intensity and I loved it, wrapping my arms around his neck my leg around his waist and opening up to his orally fixated hunger.

Wow. It was said in my head when he finally stopped darting his tongue in and around my mouth for long enough to let me catch my breath. I just lay there and panted, almost as deeply as Quilava's panting was getting. Umbreon buried to the hilt and tip as fast as his body would allow. I hadn't seen when he'd mounted Quilava but he surely was going at him, with almost wild ferocity. It was a surprise that Quilava could handle such, aggressive treatment, but from his bucking body to his whimpers, not spasming tail he was in no mood to stop. Buizel had pulled himself up beside me and with his head resting on my chest, his paw stretched over my body. We both watched as Umbreon, released a primal howl and thrust deep, putting all his weight into it releasing. So much so that it fixed around his hilted knot, and sprayed outward with incredible force. I had to admit seeing that was an incredible turn on, but the loud noise kicked in a different instinct, my maternal instinct. It was still strange to feel such a powerful maternal bond for Buichu but technically as the one who carried him, that birthed him, that is how it is. So although I felt an intense rush of lust my first thought upon hearing that howl is;

Where is Buichu? Although he is still young, Buichu is a little too curious for his own good, hearing that he would not be able to resist investigating. He has done so before when it was myself or Buizel squealing with such a wild orgasm, he's almost caught us several times, he is definitely too young for that talk. My worries were all for naught however as my answer came from a distant voice.

I have him, and we are flying away from the home.

Hello latias, so glad of you to come. I could picture the beautiful legendary Pokémon flying high above the city of Alto Mare, Buichu astride her back taking him for one amazing ride.

I would not miss his first Christmas celebration, she coo's I have seen first hand the celebration... no doubt using Bianca's image. ... I enjoy it a lot. She sighs and for a moment of an image of a trainer in a hat and backpack jacket jeans and trainers, a Pikachu on his shoulder flashes through her mind. If only... She stops and the image fades and is gone. Buichu is squealing with delight as he rides Latias staring the wonder below the celebration the lights and colours, he was loving every minute. Don't worry I will give Buichu quite the celebration and then I will give you him a few mind mold lessons so that he can communicate easier, it will give you time... for your gift. Buizel has been listening in and he lifted his eyebrow at me and sitting up, trying to ignore the soft giggling of Qulava as Umbreon nuzzles his nose to his cheek giving them the illusion of privacy, I smiled knowingly.

I reach out my left hand and place it against his cheek for which he immediately leaned against closing his eyes and sighs joyously. His own paw comes up and joins mine pressing my own hand harder against him until he turns his hand and presses his lips, caressingly to my palm. I release a soft breath of contentment eyes closing at the gentle touch, so I didn't see him when he leans in and places his lips to mine, I felt it through. The kiss however was one of pleasant joy and love, practically irradiating off him in waves, I return it with all the love in my hear for my husband, my Buizel.

What gift my love? Buizel suddenly asks.

Come, my love and I will show you. Intrigued, Buizel lifts his weight from my side and hops off the bed before turning to face me. I sit up and look at Quilava and Umbreon, the latter sprawled ot over his lover's body.

You two can have the bed, rest until we get back. there was a soft sound which could have been a moan or a sound of acceptance. I took it for the second and slid my legs around standing up to join Buizel who took my hand in his.

We walked to the door, hips practically touching we are that close to each other, and quietly left the room so as not to disturb the drowsy duo upon the bed. I thought to myself briefly that I'd have to remove the chains from the bed and change the bedding later from our indulgence it would need cleaning. Then that thought was tucked away as I walk hand in paw with Buizel to the main door and outside facing a familiar direction, one myself and Buizel took when we conceived Buichu. I could practically feel Buziel's brain putting the thought together as we take the same direction as then past familiar fields and trees. It came to him then as we brushed the trees and stepped out on to a very familiar field. The pearly which sits comfortably against my skin pulses with a pleasant warmth in recognition of this place.

A rainbow of colours met our eyes which gave both of us pause to stare in awe, despite me being here only several hours previous to set up what lay at its center. At the heart of the field with its multitude of pools, parts of many colors glowing with the presence of those souls past on upon their choosing sat a blanket beneath an awning on poles which caught the rainbow of lights dancing upon its surface. Buizel's paw tightened in my grip as his eyes stare with tears, like mine caught in the true beauty despite being for all intents and purpose a graveyard. So to speak. Neither of us gave the slightest inclination, one moment we stood transfixed the next we were moving towards the blanket, it was as if we were caught in a spell.

Upon reaching the blanket, stepping beneath the awning I lay down and only when the soft material touched bare skin did I realize I was naked. This thought should have made me blush, but laying there looking up at Buizel all I could feel was a overwhelming abundance of love and joy. Not to mention a wave of pure lust, oh yes as I look up at my husband in all his glory fur dancing in a slight breeze as it catches the lights of the pools, all I could think is how I became so lucky to have him in my life. As if reading my thoughts, well no doubt he did, Buizel smiles and kneels down beside me on all four paws, his forepaws either side of me, his hind against my left hip, he leans down and places a soft kiss upon my lips. My breath catches in my throat and then is drawn away as Buizel's kiss intensifies my right hand spread out, fingers splayed on the blanket, as my left wraps around his waist to sit on his lower back.

The kiss, like back in the bedroom becomes an almost aggressive explosion of indulgence, all tongue, heat and fang, nipping at bringing forth a pleasant rush of heat. His almost ferocious kiss become so much more when his tongue passed over my lips from right to left and down along to my jaw, following the length of my bone to just below my ear, the sensation making me shudder and whimper for more. I tilt my head to the side so Buizel has better access and he takes it passing his tongue over my taut exposed neck. I shudder more violently and feel the heat increase then gasp aloud as his jaw moves, maw gapes and he sinks his fangs into my neck. The sudden violent stab of fangs, deeply embedded in my neck caused me to yelp. My right knee comes up to tap at his flank, my left kicking at the ground as my hands find a tight fisted bunches on the blanket and in his fur.

I moan in a long squealing pitch, eyes tight shut and make little whimpers of joy and pain as he indents my neck, not enough to draw blood but close enough. Things tighten in my body, in that way that they do when you're deeply aroused and my reaction instantaneous so much so it almost hurt, with the strain and sudden rush of blood. Buizel was instantly aware of sudden need and I could feel his predatory grin flex his maw and dig his fangs deeper, drawing a small amount of blood which filled the indentation of his bite, his fangs drowning out as I shudder violently from the tip of my fingers spreading through my body to the tips of my curling toes. His tongue lolled out and slowly licked at the blood, tasting me, in long sensual motions of his soft tongue. The pain, though sharp was exqusite and I reacted to it voluntary, my growing need becoming obsessive in its demand for satisfaction.

I felt Buizel shift his body until his weight came down so that he was perched on his haunches atop my groin, his tails erect behind him so that my pulsing length rested against his heated entrance. The flood of heat and need to enter him was insane in its demand as Buizel's mouth found mine and I could taste my own blood mixed with his saliva, his tongue forced its way passed my teeth dancing and caressing. It felt incredible and caused me to moan my enjoyment into his maw but it wasn't the invasion my body craved. Buizel satisfied that almost brutally leaning back and grasping me in a solid paw he impaled himself with one sharp descent of his hips. The resound gasp left both of our mouths as he slid down my engorged phallus until he could descend no longer and was pressed to my groin. I felt his inner body open in acceptance, our time together giving his body a memory of many an invasion, allowing it an easier time but still it was deep push and fast. There was almost a resistance, which gave us both a joy at the pain and feel of gripping muscle and force.

Not waiting to give his body's mercy time to react to the strains of accepting and opening he began in ernest to move up and down. His need was almost as violent as mine, riding me in a fast, aggressive bounce that moved his whole body and left him gaping. At this pace I would not last long, even with Umbreon's, and Quilava's previous release, still flesh, I could already feel the approach of release. This did not deter Buizel in the slightest, his rhythm in no way slowing as he took his pleasure, giving me mine simultaneously. I fought with my body to make it last as long as I could, hands now on his grinding hips, gripping hard. It was as violent as his movements and gave no warning to it arrived, are moment a feeling the next release. He came down hard and I thrust up, the force of my climax making me rise, giving an almighty cry.

Buizel threw his head back and cried along with me as he felt me go, the pushing of my erection as it fired burst after burst within. I collapse back to the blanket, but some how Buizel stayed erect tail jerking as he rides the orgasm, body spasming. My deep shuddering breathes matched my own but he wasn't done, not yet, for he quickly climbs off me, a pop as I fall from him, spent for a second time in short proximity. He was so engaged as I was, already wet at the tip with his own pleasure but unperturbed he moved to between my legs, which when unresponsive as the rest of me floating on the ecstasy of exhaustion. He positions me, moving my leg up over his shoulders as he perches on his newly developed knees, gained with his new height. I felt the initial shove, which brought a powerful reaction from me, then I was last to the over riding pain and pleasures, eyes tight shut.

He was as violent in his penetration as he was with his own impalement giving me a third orgasm, despite my flaccidity causing me to jerk violently. If I could have reached him I'd have painted my pleasure on his body with deep scratches instead I gripped the blanket and held on dear life. If my eyes had been open I'd have noticed that my pearl, like the others were all dancing with a rainbow of colours in bright intensity. As it was with my own orgasm I pushed Buizel past his own limit and he too released, eyes closed, so we both missed the brilliance of the eternal light as they sang out their joy. I don't know when we passed out but we must have for we awoke in each others arms, Buizel strewn atop me. My pearl, the very essence of my old friend sang out a final ephemeral note and all was quiet, I'd have asked why the singing but my mind was too numb.

It was quite some time before either of us was capable of movement, but eventually. Late midday sun beaming don we headed back to the house, blanket hiding my nakedness. We joined the party already underway in the main room I'd decorated that day after I found my clothes. The tree in the center beneath the light fixture glowed with its light and wrappings of tensile. Latias sat content on the sofa and we joined her after kissing, watching Buichu play with his uncles. Present open his new collar of black silk and crystal studs gleamed around the slight bulge of his flotation sac, which as of yet has not grown in. I hug Latias and pat Buizel on the leg as I get up and approach the tree and take out one of the three presents, I walk back to Buizel and present it to him.

For me? He asks and takes it opening it carefully, gasping when he removes the solid crystal Pokéball with gold seal, he'd seen it in Alto Mare and fell in love with it, I'd bought it the following day.

Oh, my love, it's beautiful. Putting it on the window ledge behind him so it catches the light he turns to face me and gives me a kiss before getting his gift for me. I smile as I open it then have to wipe the tears from my eyes as I look at the photo in its hand carved frame. Stood in front of Buizel's old home is him and me arm in arm with Staravia, Bayleef, Umbreon, Quilava, and Mai, all smiling I remember when we took it when we first opened.

Do you like it? Buizel asks some what nervously, I can't help but smile as I throw my arms around him.

I love it.

I carved the frame myself, though Latias helped with the Pokémon. It was inlaid with several Pokémon each intricately carved.

Its amazing! I hang it on the wall opposite the window, even Quilava and Umbreon smile lost in the memories of that time. Buichu looked confused but smiled anyway, I pick him up and laughing kiss his cheek before walking over to the final gift.

Speaking of, Latias.. I say as I rest Buichu against my hip, arm around him for support. Bianca gave me this, said it arrived a few weeks ago. I wasn't the only one to be given a picture, she gasps and she looks both happy and sad. On it was a young ten in a cap and jacket a Pikachu on his shoulder, the same two as in the flash of memory written on it was. "Think of you often, your always friend Ash and Pikachu, Merry Christmas". Her eyes went else where, no doubt lost in the past. We left her to it and spent the following hours having a banquet and celebrating each others Christmas. Umbreon had gotten something for Quilava that made him blush from head to toe and splutter with flame it stayed out of sight, I'd ask later. Quilava like wise got Umbreon a leaf stone to add to his collection, apparently Umbreon has quite the collection of Evolution stones.

He had offered a water stone to Buizel but he blatantly refused, and chose an everstone instead, Buizel will now never evolve into Floatzel, for which we are both greatful. Umbreon was clearly over joyed and showed his affection with a deep kiss much to Buichu's complaint, making us all laugh. As dusk arrived it grew dark and Buichu was the first to notice the cause, with a squeal of delight. We followed the little water humab hybrid outside watching as he frolics in the snow as it settles. Latias,Umbreon, and Quilava join him, Buizel stayed at my side leaning against me with my arm wrapped around his wait.

Hmm, what's that? He said, his paw was on my far waist.

What's what Bui?

Thought I felt something. The pearl pulsed in an almost smug manner I felt it then, like an invsible tether, a bond I had felt before, it was only because I'd felt it before I knew what it was. My eyes went wide and Buizel did the same as we looked to each other.

You don't think...? He had the same though.

Couldn't be, could you? At the same time we called to Latias who in a moment confirmed it. After a stunned silence I embraced Buizel resting my forehead to his.

I think my old friend has given he's gift too. I'm pregnant, again. We both suddenly laugh as the others join in and celebrate, Umbreon trying hard to explain to Buichu. We spent the whole night celebrating and lay down together sharing the bed in a huge pile of warmth and love. Tomorrow they were heading home, as my parents would arrive for the first time since I'd visited, I wonder how they'll take the news. Merry Christmas Bui.

 **The End  
**

 ****Author's Notes: To my Fans my Husband, I hope you all have enjoyed this little short tale following Love and Lust. I hope that all of you have a very Merry Christmas, or whatever celebration you may have to bring in the New Year. All my love and joy to you and especially to my Husband.

From Buizel, Umbreon, Quilava, Buichu  
And Your Friendly Human Buizel  
Guizel B' Ayarkah

I am stepping away from Pokémon Erotica for a while to work on my new books, but keep an eye out. As Sexual Encounters 2 is pending and will be added upon my return.


End file.
